Matsugo
by Heaven is Drunk
Summary: Sasuke has gotten his final revenge on the village that stole away his everything, but at what price did this revenge cost him?


**Title: **Matsugo  
**Type: **Naruto One-shot, Drabble-esque Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Horror/Romance  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Post-series, interpreted ending fanfiction  
**Background:** Konoha and its ninja have been destroyed  
**Plot: **Sasuke has gotten his final revenge on the village that stole away his everything, but at what price did this revenge cost him?  
**Warnings:** Allusions to adult content, obsessive love, necrophilia, etc.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto characters and really it wouldn't be a sound investment, I can't whore out Sasuke like Kishimoto-san can  
**Author Note:** This is something that I really shouldn't write because it is dark and depressing. I haven't been in the mood for writing happy stories but I have been reading some great ones. It was hard deciding if I wanted to keep with my theme of Sasuke and Hinata because the story makes more sense with Sakura but I just don't like her. Really, this was just a quick thing to satisfy my horror/romance kick. There will probably be another coming because I wasn't completely satisfied with this one. Still, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Matsugo  
By Heaven is Drunk**

Victory was sweet.

Not even the sliver of compassion for the crumbled village could convince him that this moment wasn't the best in his life. He walked among the fallen buildings and crushed bodies, savoring the silence, the smell of death and blood; the termination of the most powerful ninja village's reign of lies. He had destroyed Konoha, completed his act of revenge and as exhaustion set in, he reveled in the pure joy and relief he felt.

He'd recalled years ago, Hatake Kakashi telling him revenge was a bitter road of hatred. Once his revenge was complete, what could Sasuke do? Hatake was partially right. Sasuke felt at a loss for what he was to do next. He could enjoy these quiet moments of victory but then tomorrow, what should he do? He couldn't stand in a field of death for the next 20 or 30 years of his life. But this thought was not bitter. This taste after his revenge was complete wasn't something foul and unwanted. No, he was thriving in it, finally living within this ending. It was the end of Sasuke the avenger, the beginning of whatever Sasuke wanted it to be. It was refreshing and sweet.

He crossed the rubble, stepping on corpses, crushing bones and body parts beneath his weight. The sound was like music; addicting, thrilling, sweet to his ears. He watched numbly as his feet seemed to find the bodies, targeting them as he had when the souls were still attached, and crushing them with joy. A part of him, a small part that still adored life, felt sickened by his actions but the feeling was but a whisper against the shouts of victory deep in his soul.

He reached the center of the village much slower than he had intended. Night was falling, the moon was rising, and he could no longer see the horror stricken faces of his victims. The thrill, the joy was fading and, like every nightfall brought, he was dying slowly from loneliness again.

To chase away the moment when he'd admit defeat against his former sensei who neither cried nor screamed as Uchiha Madara ripped his limps apart; Sasuke relaxed against a fallen house. The smell of death was no longer thrilling or intoxicating as it had been when he could see his destruction unfold. Now he was a lonely, renegade shinobi standing beneath a vast sea of stars and above a vast wasteland of bodies. He swallowed the bile of shame rising in his throat and closed his eyes to the world.

He slept peacefully for the first time since the death of his mother and father. No dreams plagued him, no souls of the people he'd killed haunted him, and not even the shallow, wistful memories of his passing youth plagued his unconscious mind. When he awoke with the rising sun, Sasuke found joy in his completed revenge again.

The morning mist cleared almost purposefully to reveal the crumbling bodies of his former teammates. He allowed the memories of their final fight to awaken in his mind, Haruno Sakura screaming and crying. She pleaded for his life and he drove the sword through her heart. It was quick and painless, more than what the weak kunoichi had deserved. She'd been so in love with him and he never regretted the numerous metaphorical and this physical one through her heart to kill that love. She was stupid to think love could exist in the ninja world.

Her hand grasped tightly onto the cold hand of Uzumaki Naruto, who died with a goofball smile on his face. They had fought so hard, both so battered and Sasuke almost succeeded in destroying the blonde when the foolish Haruno stepped in front of his blade. He'd managed to kill her instantly and brutally hurt her new lover. The wound from the sword and Haruno's death ultimately led to Uzumaki's destruction. He hovered over her dying body and allowed Sasuke to cut his throat. They laid beside each other, hand in hand, for their last moments in this world.

Sasuke stared at the corpses now. They were cold and soulless but not lonely like him.

He turned away, feeling shame rise in his throat once more. It was when he spotted her. The frail, violet haired girl that looked like death had taken her away years ago. She always looked dead to him, pale eyes that remained fixated on the ground before him, ghostly white skin that was cold and shivering every time his coal eyes set themselves on her. She was so dead while living, but now she was truly dead.

He could see it because she did not move. He stood above her, memorizing the frailty of her curvy body. She was thin, not even a lean muscular thin, simply thin that was covered by the hideous jacket she always wore. Now he could see every thin bone on her. He'd attacked in surprise, no one had time to prepare so here she laid in a pale white sleeping gown that clung to her body perfectly. He felt anger, his black eyes flailing red at the thought that some one else saw her this unclothed. Some one else saw this much of her deathly pale skin while she still was alive.

She was absent of any sort of markings, bruising, punctures, anything to show that another had touched her. He felt himself calm down. Someone else may have seen her in this exposed way but she was still his alone to touch. He kneeled foreword, caressing her cooling cheeks and then brushed her violet hair away from her pale face. The shock of loss must have left her tired. She slept so soundly that she seemed dead; because Hinata couldn't have been dead.

He placed a soft kiss against her blue lips, savoring the taste of lilies. He breathed in deeply, ignoring the smell of fire and memorizing her natural, sweet, untraceable scent.

She should have been wearing more clothes, especially the darker it got today. She was as cold as death.

He removed his white kimono top and placed it around her, lifting her up to rest against his bare chest so he could cover her shoulders and arms. He chuckled and cooed to her, teasing her for being in such a rush to see him. When she did not rouse from her deep sleep he decided he needed to warm her up his way and maybe then she would open her beautiful opalescent eyes.

His hands rubbed and caressed her, warming her skin to its pinkish pale hue. His lips smoothed across her skin, the feeling lighting his own skin on fire. As the sun began to set, Sasuke felt alive again, warmth and love again. Being in Hinata's arms was where his future was. She was perfect and every way, right down to the cute way that she teased him. She had feigned sleep the entire time…

…or had she been truly dead?

It was always hard to tell with Hinata. Her skin was so pale, she was so sincerely quiet and aloof. Her body was always cold to the immediate touch. He couldn't decide if she was a alive and teasing or dead and gone. He called to her, softly at first, then grew in fierceness as he shook her. Who had touched her? Who had killed her?

How was he going to live without her?

The loneliness set in again and this time, he felt the wetness of tears running down his cheeks. Regret was a cruel demon that stole any bit of happiness away. Sasuke was alone again and this time was of his own accord. He'd brought everything upon himself. He could only blame himself, only seek revenge on himself. He began to cry heavily, wailing like he did as a child. He fell into his true love cold chest hardly finding the comfort he sought but settling for the cushioned support. This would be his last time holding her like this, keeping her this close to him. This would be the last moments with her, and the most intimate he'd every shared as well.

The moon rose in the starry night sky, reflected in opalescent eyes attempting to focus and correct their blurry sight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so that was it. Tell me what you guys think! This took about an hour so it isn't my best. Really, this is kind of like practice. So review with anything at all to help me improve as a writer.

Love you guys!


End file.
